Morning Light
by photoshoppedflaws
Summary: Everything in my life is considered an 'accident.' And now that i've met Axel, I think i'm going to have to face my biggest accident of all. AkuRoku
1. Assassin

**AN: Wow, another fanfiction? From me? Suffice to say, I grew out of my Twilight stage. Sorry for all of those hooked on my previous story- this one, I belive, is going to be a _blast _to write. Obviously it's Kingdom Hearts, I don't own the characters, I certaintly don't own the overused High School plot (although I'm trying to make it my own, i'm still kind of messing around with it.) and I'd love to hear suggestions and critique from everyone. And, also...it's Akuroku. 3 My new favorite couple. There's going to be side pairings, but hmmm, it will have to remain a secret until I know what the hell i'm doing here...and chapters will usually be longer than this. I'm just on crack tonight. So, I hope everyone has as much fun reading this as i'm having writing!**

_"You get in, you get done, and then you get gone."_

Rain. It pelted against the passanger side window, smashing the glass and bouncing off in little droplets. I was fascinated by such a simple thing. Maybe it was the fact that my brain was working less than often these days, but through all the mumbled chaos swarming in my head, rain was the one thing captivating me at the moment. I barely noticed when the car suddenly halted to a stop, jolting me forward in my seat. The gruff man beside me, (I hadn't bothered to remember his name) gave me a head nod, fixing me with his eyes.

"So Roxas...this is it. The school. It's a boarding one, so you've got to sleep here and such. Ansem didn't give me much to tell you, other than it's your choice whether to come home on holidays."

I silently laughed. As if I considered my grandfather Ansem's house 'home.' He was only obliged to keep me there, and I barely knew him. Maybe I did at one point, but ever since the accident...

I snapped out of my reverie as the old man grunted and continued.

"Anyhow, you're bags are in the trunk. You better grab 'em and hurry, storm's getting worse by the minute."

I just stared at him for a moment. Pity seemed to fill his eyes as I stepped out of the car and into the downpour. Was I that dumb looking that people needed to _pity _me now? Fucking bullshit. I pushed my blonde bangs out of my eyes, grabbed my bags, and caught my first sight of the "Northern Twilight Town Prepatory School"- hell for the next two years of my life.

I'm not going to lie- the place was huge. It had a very victorian look to it, with arching doorways and towers. It looked like something that belonged in a fairytale- not here in Twilight Town. I simply sighed and started my way down the path leading to what I assumed to be an enterance builiding. As I yanked open the door, I was greeted by the brunting force of someone smashing into me.

"What the fu-" I hissed, looking up into Emerald green eyes. The boy- at least, I assumed it was a boy- was glaring from above me, a black hood pulled over his flaming red hair. He looked almost suprised to see me, shaking his head and walking away with a simple sentence.

"Watch where you're going, shorty."

I thought I saw a ghost of a smile cross his face as he pushed past me and into the rain. _What the hell was his problem? _I thought, staring back at his retreating figure. I shrugged and, rubbing my sore head, entered the building.

A rather frazzled looking woman greeted me as I entered, clicking away at a computer. She smiled shyly at me as I handed over my paperwork.

"Ah! Roxas Goldschmidt, right? Yes, yes, you came right in time for the new semester." She tucked a stand of her graying hair behind an ear, biting her lower lip. "You'll be assigned to building 3A, Room 63. Alrighty? Classes start monday, so you've got the weekend to look around, and such. Oh, and what is this..." The womans voice trailed off as I handed her the forms Ansem had gave me. "Ah, oh, oooh. I see. Well, the Nurse will have your medication in her office, alright? I'll give you directions for her room." She gave me a rather shy smile, handed me some maps, and waved me out the door. I shivered as I entered the cool misty air, wishing I had pulled a jacket out of my suitcase instead of being a dumbass.

Buliding 3A, luckily, seemed to be the closest to the office. As I entered, the sounds of laughter and voices smothered me. Students were all around- in the library, in the hallways, in the study; I just focused on weaving in and out of them and getting to room 63 as quickly as possible. _Don't look at me, don't look at me, don't look at me- _My thoughts were interrupted when a warm hand clasped by shoulder, spinning me around. I gritted my teeth, facing the person who had grabbed me. I stared right into the eyes of a boy no larger than me, with spiky brown hair and a huge smile.

"Hi there!" he shouted, trying to drown out the noise of almost 200 other students. "I'm Sora. You're new here, and Miss Camy, the woman in the office, had me track you down. She was mumbiling something about sending you to your doom, too many people, blah blah blah."

I stared for a moment, clearing my throught and wriggiling out of the boys grasp. I wasn't exactly used to people..._touching _me, or even going out of their way to get my attention.

"Uh, okay." I muttered, shuffiling away from the boy. He smiled even larger.

"What's your name? Where are you from? Oh, whats your dorm number! Do you have Mr. Strife for english, cause man, I suck at english. Which is weird because i'm speaking it...but anyhow, sorry. Am I overloading you? You look kinda scared."

I coughed, looping my fingers through my jeans.

"Er," I started, unsure of how to awnser him. "I'm Roxas. I'm room 63...I think. And uh, uh, i'm not sure yet, about classes I mean...?" I bit my lip, trying not to unleash a string of sarcastic comments. Being an asshole seemed to be my forte these days, but this kid seemed harmless, and I was in no position to make enemies day one.

Upon hearing my room number, Sora screamed at the top of his lungs, grabbing me in a tight hug.

"WE HAVE THE SAME ROOM! SWEET!" I flinched, suprised by this sudden display of affection from someone I had just met. I let my arms hang at my sides and remained silent until he backed away, grabbing my wrist.

"This is going to be so awesome, Roxas! You have no idea! We're gonna go find it, right now!" Sora's voice attracted the stares of many teenagers around him, but everyone seemed to give him a warm smile when the noticed him as he dragged me down the crowded halls. I sighed, knowing Sora must be the most popular little shit in the whole school. And _I _was stuck with him. Meaning attention would be cast on _me. _I sulked silently until we reached room 63, where Sora commenced to nearly break down the door.

The room was nice. Really nice. _Ridiculously _nice. Our beds were pre-made, drapes hung, cabinets set in place. One for me and one for Sora. We even had our own private bathroom, which was as neat and as orderly as the rest of the room. Sora was absolutely giddy, swinging his arms around.

"I'm telling you, building 3A is soooo much better than building 7B, that place was so nasty! I'm talking roaches and bugs and ick, man, I had the worst roomate! Well, I like Hayner, but he really is such a slob sometimes, but you seem quiet and nice so i'm sure you're clean. You clean, right? Because I mean i'm not as bad as Hayner, but my mom always tells me I really stink and...hello? Earth to Roxas?"

I snapped up, our blue eyes connecting for the first time. "Uh, sorry, Sora. This is all just new." It was the only excuse I could think of for ignoring him. _Hayner? _I thought, running my fingers along the seams in the bed. It sounded so familar...

Sora smiled again, big suprise there. He shrugged.

"Yeah, I understand! Hey, it's 5! Wow, this day flew by...i'm going to run to the dining hall really quick and grab some dinner, wanna come?"

I shook my head, grabbing my bags and hauling them up onto my bag. "I'm going to unpack. But thanks."

Sora, looking mildly dissapointed, walked out the door and insited on brining me back a plate. I sighed. Sora really was nice, but a little overbearing. Or maybe I was just being a dick.

The hallway seemed to quiet down, so after unpacking my bags I slipped out the door and surveyed the hall. It branched off a wing of the building, and was the male part of the school, although alot of girls were flitting around and talking. That was when I noticed room 64, directly across from us.

There's alot I could tell you about room 64. But for now, let's just stick with the theory that it looked like a pair of crackheads snorted some cocaine and decided to use their littles sisters markers to decorate the door. It was only the first day of students on campus and yet the whole things was colored in stick figures, names, and even _glitter. _I mean, even though the door was hideous, what was inside seemed to be even worse. Even with the door closed you could hear the pounding bass of music cranked up to the maximum level. I groaned, staring at the door and pressing my head against the wall.I wondered what kind of guys were in there...probably retards, or just plain weirdos- my thoughts were interuppted when the door flung open and music roared even _louder _out from the space. I looked up, annoyed, wanting to confront the people in there; and saw red haired boyed. The one who so pleasently smashed into me earlier. Great. Fucking great. He gave me a crooked smile, and I began to back into my own room.

"Hey, not so fast, short stuff. What's your name?" He got an amusing glint in his emerald eyes, approching my door. I glared.

"What, you didn't catch it earlier when you almost smashed me into the ground? And i'm not short." I put as much venom into my voice as possible, and attempted to slam my door before he caught the frame in his hand.

"Hold on, hold on- i'm sorry for that, okay? You don't have to be such an asshole about it, I wasn't in a great mood, and I shouldn't have knocked you down. Sorry." The guy had a genuine look of concern on his face, shaking his head. He eased the door back open.

"So can I know my neighbors name?"

I huffed, digging my fingers into the palm of my hand. Something about this guy really freaked me out. Maybe it was the giant mass of red spikes.

"Roxas." I said simply, warily staring at him. He smiled grabbing my hand and shaking it. "Well Roxas," he cooed, "I'm Axel." Our little greeting was put to a stop by the screeching of a blonde boy behind him. The kid was absolutely flailing, a look of excitement in his blue eyes.

"AXEL, DUDE, I'VE GOT A GREAT NEW NAME FOR A BAND!" He shouted, rushing behind the red haired boy. "HOW ABOUT, THE FLAMING ORGASMS?"

I choked, trying to stifle a laugh. Was this guy serious? Had I been sent to a school, or a circus? Axel looked a little irritated but laughed.

"Demyx, that is the most retarded bullshit I have ever heard...and I think you scared away our new neighbor." Axel motioned to me, grinning. "Roxas, Demyx. Demyx, Roxas."

I stepped out from behind the door a little as Demyx grinned, energetically shaking my hand. I had a feeling him and Sora would get along great.

"Sorry to intrude, but Axel, you can't stump the creative process. So get your ass back in here and pick a band name, okay!" Demyx said, spinning back around. Axel smiled, letting go of the door.

"Sorry about that, Roxie," He grinned, fluffing my hair. What the hell is with this schools student body and _touching? _And Roxie? Really? If it got the guy to go away, i'd bite. "Demyx is a little kooky, but I love him. And with that, i've got to go pick out a band name- and veto 'The Flaming Orgasms.'"

"You have...a band?" I asked, regretting it the moment the words left my mouth. Dammit, I just encouraged a conversatoin. Shit. What was wrong with me?

"Yeah!" Axel said, perking up at my question. "Well, a band in the works- if we can ever decide on a name, you know." He smiled at me again. "Anyhow, do you want a tour of the school tommorow?"

"What?" I asked quietly, staring at the happy go lucky mass of red hair in front of me. He laughed.

"You're new. It's pretty obvious. And you probably have no idea where you're going. So tommorow morning, why don't I take you on a tour? Free of charge for you, shorty."

I contemplated this. I mean, he was right- I had no clue where I was going. Even though Axel made me slightly uncomfortable...well, maybe Sora could just give me a tour. I opened my mouth to say no, suprised at what I had blurted out.

"Sure."

Axel grinned, giving me a salute. "Alright Roxie, see your bright and early!" He winked before retreating back through the crackhead door, slamming it behind him. I just stared. Why the hell did I just say _yes? _I smashed my forehead against my hand, walking back into the room before I heard Sora yell behind me. I munched on the plate of food he had brought me, suprised that it didn't actually suck.

"So..." Sora said conversationally before we went to sleep. "I saw you talking to Axel."

I was suddenly reminded of the slightly annoying redhead and groaned.

"Yeah, he's giving me a tour tommorow." I said quietly, shifting my body towards the window and staring out at the moon. It's light reflected off the windowsill, and I found myself focusing on the soft light. Sora's voice floated up behind me. He soudned unsure of himself.

"Look, Roxas, don't get too involved in Axel, okay?" _I wasn't planning on it._ I thought, as Sora readied himself to speak again. "He kind of has a bad reputation around the school. He's a man eater!" I almost produced a smirk at Sora's choice of words. A man eater? What the hell?

"Look, Sora. I'm not into guys. I'm not into people, really. Axel isn't getting anywhere with me, he's just giving me a tour and then hopefully I won't have to talk to him again." I paused, forcing to make my tone a little nicer. "But thanks. For erm- watching out for me. I guess."

I could almost feel Sora's grin.

"You're welcome, Roxas! I'm so glad we're roomates" He chirped, turning off his lamp from the opposite side of the room. "Goodnight!"

I paused, turning my face into the pillow and sighing. This wasn't exactly how I thought the school was going to be like. I thought i'd be alone, just like when I had live with Ansem. And now, I had to socially interact with people? I thought about just going back to Ansem's...but there's too much to remind me of the accident there. Here, no one knows who I am. I'm not the grandson of Ansem Goldschmidt. I'm just a silent, brooding, spiky haired teenaged boy who's jacked up on medication and who hates the world. I closed my eyes, letting yet another sigh escape me.

"Goodnight, Sora..."


	2. Perfectly Lonely

When Axel has said 'bright and early,' the guy wasn't kidding.

It was almost 7 AM when the loud tapping started on our door. I thought it was just Sora, being loud and wacky, but when I turned he had the same confused look on his face as I did. I stumbled out of bed, trying to mantain my sleep hair, and slightly cracked upon the door.  
I was greeted to the sight of Axel, tall and lanky, grinning his head off and getting ready to tap again. "Roxas!" He chirped, "You ready?"

I almost slammed the door in his face right then.

"Uh, yes, uh, I can be. Just hold on a second." Axel nodded and I shut the door, groaning. My thoughts weren't lining up with my words and actions lately. Sora stared at me curiously and I threw on a shirt and some pants.

"Your Axel tour?" He asked, laying back in bed. Oh, how I envied him. I nodded and he smiled, wishing me good luck. I'd probably need it.

"Okay." I said, opening the door. "Ready."

Axel laughed as we walked into the hallway, and he started pointing out little things.

"To the left is an enterance to the gardens- and over there, well, that's the library- you aren't a morning person, are you?"

I stumbled, snapping out of a trance. I'd be thinking of the moon last night, and how pretty it had been. For some reason, I had a feeling someone had drawn me a moon, once...but Axel had interupted my thoughts.

"Uh, no. You caught me by suprise." I admitted. Axel grinned, bumping into me as we rounded a corner.

"Well, you're pretty damn cute for this early in the morning." He said, ruffiling my hair yet again. _Did he just call me cute? _I thought, avoiding his comment. It made me feel _weird. _I wasn't so sure I liked it, being called cute by him. I was suddenly reminded of Sora's words last night; '_He's a man eater!' _

During all of these silent thoughts he had began rambiling on about some of his friends, places to go on the weekends while school was out.

"Obviously," he said, running his hands through his thick spiky hair, "Everyone is here unpacking today, but tommorow, we'll all be out clubbing. You don't seem like the clubbing type, but maybe you'll come with me and Dem. It should be really fun, actually. You want to?"

Again, my mouth awnsered for me. "Uh, alright." I just needed to not talk from now on. Axel looked suprised, but grinned.

"Awesome! Well, back to the tour...and over there is the cafeteria..."

It went on like this for a few hours, us walking around the school and attracting several stares from students. Axel seemed to give a smug smile everytime someone looked at us. Me, I was just plain uncomfortable. This whole thing was weird. I barely knew Axel, and yet he was acting so..._comfortable _around me. My watch beeped, waking me up from my thoughts.

"Um, Axel?" I asked, hearing his name escape from my lips only confirmed his odd existence even more. "Where's the nurses office?"

"Why?" He said, looking down at me carefully. "Do you feel sick?"

I shook my head, tapping my watch. "Uh, no. I just umm..." I paused, wishing he would just take me. "She's my parents friend? And I promised to drop by and say hi?"

I had just lied, and wondered if I did it well. Axel just shrugged and smiled, dragging me towards the nurses office. He insisted on coming in, but I shrugged him off. "It's um...personal family stuff!" I said hastily, before slamming the door and turning around with a relived sigh.

The nurse, Mrs. Aerith, was probably the most sane person I had met at the school. She gave me my pills with a smile; one for anxiety, the other god knows what. All I knew was that Ansem had force fed them down my throat since the accident and I wasn't dying yet, so they were fine. Besides, he had told me time and time again it was too risky _not _to take the pills, so I had never really asked for the purpose. Aerith stared at me curiously, taking my tempature before seeing me out.

By the time the tour was over and I had gone to the Nurse's office, it was lunch time. Axel had stayed outside the door while I took my pills and gleefully lead me towards to cafeteria.

"DEM!" Axel shouted, grabbing my wrist and yanking me towards his table. Demyx grinned at our approach, shoveling food into his mouth. I quietly said hello and ducked my head as we sat down.

"So Axel, the club tommorow night is gonna be the shit." Demyx said in between bites of his lunch. "Everyone is going, can you get your hands on some booze?"

Axel snorted, toying with a milk carton in his hands. "When have I _not _been able to get drinks, Demyx? You underestimate me." With a smirk, Axel grabbed my wrist again. "Come on. Food time."

He must of sensed my uncomfortable attitude when the drink subject was brought up. "You don't have to drink, Roxas. It's cool."

I was silent, but decided to play the innocent card. Tommorow night was going to be scary enough, and even thought I did drink, it was better to let Axel think I didn't.

I ate the rest of my lunch in silence as Axel and Demyx discussed the best sneak out manuvers for tommrow night. They were making all these crazy schemes up, like roof climbing and grand theft auto.

"Why don't you just hope the fence?" I asked quietly, setting my fork down. They stared at me in silence for a good minute before Demyx erupted into a huge grin.

"You're a fucking genius, kid. A FUCKING GENIUS! All these years and we didn't just hop a fucking fence!"

They really were retarded.

The next day and a half came and went. I mostly just sat in my room, talking to Sora and dreading Axels knock on the door. I was warming up to Sora, though, and when he suggested I hangout with him and his friends monday after classes, I accepted. Right now, though, I had clubbing to think about.

"You really agreed to go _clubbing _with Axel and Demyx?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. I groaned.

"Yes, and it was an accident I hope i'll never make again. It's only a one time thing, I may as well get it done with." I frowned, zipping up my black hoodie and putting on a pair of dark skinny jeans. Sora eyes me catiously.

"Just be safe, kay? You barely know them. I mean, my friends Kairi and Riku and sometimes even Namine go clubbing with them, so if you see them there just say 'I'm Sora's roomate!' and you'll have someone to hangout with." Sora grinned, aloof to the odd expression that just crossed my face.

"Namine...?" I asked to myself as I turned around, putting my phone in my pocket. Who was this girl, and why the hell did she sound so familar? I shook it off as a knock ripped me out of my thoughts. _Axel._

When I opened the door I came face to face with him and Demyx, both clad in the weirdest black suits I had _ever _seen.

"Uh," I said, staring at them. "I wasn't aware clubbing had a dress code."

Axel laughed, pushing me forward and down the hall. "Don't worry Roxie, you look great." Demyx mumbled something behind Axel, to which a small fight started. We exited the building, the cold dark night hitting me like a wall. We weren't alone. At least twenty other students had made their ways out of the building, hopping the huge and threating, dark, looming...fence...

Suddenly, my simple idea didn't look too well for me.

Axel and Demyx hopped the fence with ease, but when it was my turn, I was stuck on the top. Shit. Axel held his arms up to me.

"Jump." He said simply, "I'll catch you."  
"What? Are you fucking crazy!"

Axel remained calm. "Jump."

I refused, gripping the fence with all my strength, before something knocked me off balance. Demyx had run straight into the fence, causing me to fall and smash into Axel's arms. I screamed before I realized his arms were around me, pressing my body to his.

"Dem! You fucking idiot! You could have hurt him!" Axel leaned down, not letting go of me, his mouth against me ear. "You okay, shorty?"

I nodded, still trembeling. That was a good 6 foot fall. For some reason, I did not bode well with heights. Demyx mumbled an apology and we continued on our wonderful journey to go clubbing.

Axel kept a protective stance behind me, like I was going to fall and die any moment. We all cheered when the club was in sight, because it was a good 20 degrees cooler out then when our trip first started.

Honestly, I was intimidated. I had never really 'partied', although I had drank in defiance to Ansem. As soon as we entered the club, I was surrounded by swarming bodies; they were dancing, talking, even having boderline sex on the dance floor. Almost every single one of them was drunk. I groaned, realizing I had given myself the next few hours to sulk while Demyx and Axel partied their heads off. I looked up at Axel, who had begun talking to a silver haired boy who introduced himself as 'Riku'- obviously the friend Sora was talking about.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom," I told Axel, tugging on his sleeve jacket. "I'll be right back." He nodded, turning back to his conversation.

The bathroom was shady. Hell, the whole place was shady. One of the stalls was producing weird noises, and I did not even _want _to know. I stared at myself in the cracked mirror, splashing my face with water. I was extremely out of my own territory here. I began to regret my decision more and more. _Why does Axel even want me here? We barely know eachother, and i'm nothing like him..._I looked up as the bathroom door was swung open by a considerably drunk guy. He had blonde hair that was tucked under a blue beanie, and was slurring on every word.

"Roxas. Holy shit. Is that you, you little fuck?" He leaned towards me, and I stared in confusement.

"I don't know you," I muttered, pushing away from him. He caught my arm and held it with considerable force.

"Fuck off, you know me. It's Seifer. You and you're little twerp friends- what were their names again? Omlette? Purse? Hanger?" He laughed, as if making some private joke. I was utterly confused.

"_Who the fuck are you talking about?"_ I spat, trying to wriggle away from him and he pressed my other arm against the wall. His face was close to mine now, and when he talked, it reeked of cheap liqour and cigarettes. "You've got the wrong kid, asshole!"

He smiled again and laughed heartily. "No Roxas, i'd know you anywhere. I belive we have some unfinsihed buisness." His knee slammed into my stomach and I doubled over, heaving dry air. I coughed as he smashed me against the floor, leaning over me and making contact with his fist to my nose. A sickening crunch filled the air, and I felt the blood running down my face. He leaned close to me.

"Now," he whispered, pressing his fingers into my face, digging at the skin with his nails. "Are you gonna stop playing games and tell me what the fuck really happened that night? Why did you leave, and why are you back?"

I gasped for air, throwing blind punches. I had no idea what he was talking about, I was beginning to lose my sight, I couldn't fucking _feel._

A hideous roaring exploded through my ears then, and Seifers weight was thrown off me and into the wall. I sat up, whipping my head around to see the face of Axel, who looked absolutely infuriated.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH HIM AGAIN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" Axel's screech was enough to make me go deaf as he picked me up, and for once, I was delighted to see the redhead. I wrapped my arms around his neck, burying my face into his shirt. I was so confused on this Seifer kid. Why had he hit me, Why did he know my name? I felt myself being moved, and the the cold midnight air smashed into me again. Axel set me down on the side of the club building, putting my head in his lap.

"Roxas, please wake up. Are you okay? Are you hurt? Well, obviously you're hurt but..." He brushed my hair back from my face, and I stared at him in utter confusion.

"The kid in there is a fucking maniac, I have no idea who he is or where the hell he came from, but he knows my name and he just started wailing on me and I don't know why and I barely know you, Axel, why didn't you just leave him to kill me? I'm so confused, so confused..." I gasped for breath and the boy stared at me, half concerned, half amused.

"You know, Roxas, I think that's the most amount of words you've ever said to me." He gave me a crooked smile. I sighed. "And to think, it took a brutal beating from the kid i'm about to go fucking murder for you to even notice i'm alive."

"What?" I said, staring at him. "I noticed you're alive. Why would I be here if I thought you were dead..." I was starting to sound more dumb by the second. Axel laughed.

"Roxas, since we met you haven't said more than a sentence to me. I'm just glad you are now." I could feel Axel's hand, stroking my hair. It was weird. It was _really _weird, and was giving me that feeling again. "I would never leave you in there with that kid, okay? I know how it is to get the shit beaten out of you. Not fun."

I attempted to smile, but instead grimaced. My nose felt like it was on fire, and I realized I hadn't taken my pills from the Nurse today. Had I really been that nervous about the club that I forgot about my _pills? _And suddenly, the conversation with Seifer came back.

_"What were their names again? Omlette? Purse? Hanger?"_

I gasped, and something came back to him. Like a flash of lighting- brief, but instant.

Hayner. Pence. Olette.

"Hayner. Pence. Olette." I said quietly. Hearing the names outloud sent shivers down my spine. Axel stared at me oddly.

"You alright, Roxie? What about Hayner?" Axel inquired, sitting me up against him.

"I don't know. I don't know him, I think Sora does, but I know his name...does he go to our school?"

Axel stared at me, his eyes filled with worry.

"Uh, yeah. Well, not anymore. He's been in the hospital since last year. But he had these friends, Pence and Olette. They died last year, about the same time he got put in there."

I sat there for a moment. This Seifer guy must have gotten the wrong Roxas. This was probably all because I hadn't taken my pills, or something. I was suddenly exhausted, and leaned into Axel, who was my only heat source outside. Axels mouth grazed my ear again as he leaned down to whisper.

"Demyx should be out soon. He was just finishing something up, and then we can go." I nodded, too tired to care that Axel had his arms wrapped around me, and that we might look like the two biggest creeps to anyone passing by. I liked this. The weird feeling.

That's when it all started.


	3. Edge of Desire

**AN: Thank god I figured out where i'm taking this story. And now that I know, I just spit out 3 chapters in one night. It's 4 AM. I'm exhausted. And I apologize for taking the whole AkuRoku thing a little slow. I promise for stuff next chapter, I just want them to get close first. I also apologzie for the corniness. I just watched the Axel death scene again and it broke my heart. BUT apparently, Kingdom Hearts: Reconnect is going to be centered around Sora somehow saving Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Roxas, Namine, AND Axel. So what out for that, kiddies. **

That night, Axel walked me back to my room. With a stern talk from the Dean- a tall, musclar man named Cid, who wasn't worried so much about they fact that we had snuck out, but the fact that I was covered in my own blood- I was sent to the nurse. She quietly reprimanded me for not taking my pills, to which Axel raised an eyebrow. By the time we were at the door of room 63, I was still in shock, clinging on to Axel like my life depended on it. He snickered and Demyx went into their room, shutting the door softly behind him. Axel and I stood there, silent. The hallway light flickered.

"Roxas-" He said, going to hug me. I slid away, staring at him.

"Look. I don't know what happened back there. And i'm really confused, and upset, and I can't even see straight. I shouldn't have agreed to doing this stupid stuff with you. I'm sorry I bothered you like this. I won't do it again." I turned around, grabbing the doorknob. I was shaking, trembiling so much I could barely turn my key in the lock. I heard Axel move behind me.

"Is that what you think?" He said softly, hurt in his voice. "You think it was stupid? It might have been...but I had fun hanging out with you. You don't bother me."

I groaned, still trying to insert the key in the lock. I felt Axel brush against me, and then his hands were over mine, opening the door with a quiet click. His hands remained over mine.

"I don't regret hanging out with you. It is, however, my fault for taking you to that club. So if anyone should apologize for bothering you, it should be me. Because evidently, I annoy the hell out of you." I couldn't speak. My mouth was dry, and I wanted to turn around and yell at him for caring about me, which was one of the biggest mistakes someone could ever make.

"I-" My voice cracked, and a lowered my head. "I'm sorry. I'm only going to hurt you."

With that, I entered my dorm, shutting the door behind me. All I heard was Axel's voice, ringing loud and clear:  
"I don't care."

The next morning was like hell.

I woke up groggy, sore, and definitly not ready for class. My nose luckily wasn't bruised, but I had a few large cuts on my cheek. Throwing on a sweater and some pants, I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, waiting for Sora to get ready.

Looking over our freshly printed schedules, Sora groaned in frustration when his and mine clearly read- "Period 1 English- Cloud Strife" The others were just basic classes, lined up in dumb orders. As we exitied the room, I couldn't help but glance at Axel's crackhead door behind me. It was like last night didn't even happen. I didn't want to think of what Seifer had said to me, and I wouldn't.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora chirped, dragging me along as he met up with his friends. Kairi was a petite red haired girl with large blue eyes, and Riku was the silver haired boy from the club last night. After Kairi shook my hand and introduced herself, he eyed me incrediously.

"Roxas," He said, shaking my hand. "I heard about your little brawl last night; you made it out alive?"

I cringed, nodding slowly. Didn't I just make a pact to not think about this? Sora gawked.

"WHAT, A BRAWL!" He screamed as we walked towards English.

"Thank's Riku, now he's not going to shut up about it." I grumbled, pressing my fingers to my temples. Sora pouted, obviously upset he wasn't let in on this piece of information.

"Are you okay? Who was it? Did you win? I knew I shouldn't have let you out! Gosh darn-" Sora's string on sentence was cut off by Riku's hand, which thankfully shut the boy up. Kairi and I laughed, and oddly, despite the weirdness of last night, I was starting to feel more comfortable at the school- until first period.

Fuck seating charts.

First of all, me and Sora were seperated; and as much as I didn't want to admit it, I felt kind of weird without him by me. Not Axel weird, which was like someone was attacking my stomach- but empty weird, like someone just killed my dog. I sighed, moving to the other side of the room, giving up my position next to the brunette. When I looked up to grab my seat, the person sitting behind me bore into me with emerald green eyes and a devious smile.

Axel.

Part of me wanted to jump for joy that he had smiled and wasn't pissed off about our fight, and the other part got sick to my stomach and wanted to flee the room. I grabbed my desk infront of him and immediatley turned around.

"Look Axel, i'm s-" I began, staring down in embarrasment. He held a hand up, giving me his trademark smile.

"It's alright, Roxie. We were both just way too tired for our own good last night." His smile disolved as he saw my cuts. "Are you feeling better? You should have skipped today..."

I rolled my eyes, intertwining my fingers with eachother. "Yeah, because skipping the first day of school- at my _new _school- sounds like a great idea."

Axel opened his mouth to shoot a sarcastic comment back, but the bell rang and drowned his voice out. Our teacher entered the room- Cloud Strife, a young man with blonde messy hair and sharp looks. First period passed uneventuflly, and Axel used the last 5 minutes to point out the classes him and I had together.

"Look, Roxie! We have Science together, and P.E..."

I groaned at the thought of P.E, and Axel raised an eyebrow. I forced a smile, to Axel's delight, briefly explaining that P.E and I have never gone together well. When you have a lack of hand-eye coordination skills, dodgeball becomes much, much harder.

The rest of the day passed on like this. I would see Axel in the hall, or in classes, and neither of us would bring up last night besides my cuts. I was relived. My breakdown last night was out of nature and more than embarrasing- and my day seemed to be sailing by smoothly, even P.E, until last period.

I had elected for art, and only because I needed the credit- I was never an artist but it seemed like an easy A class. I sat down at a large round table, across from a small blonde girl who's nose was buried in a sketchbook. When she looked up, I drew in a breath of air, my eyes widening. She had piercing blue eyes that seemed to reflect my own, and her hand dropped the pencil she was using to sketch with a large thud.

"Namine." I whispered. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She tipped her head, her mouth opening slightly.

"Roxas? Is that really you?" Her voice was small like her, with one fluid motion I stood up and shoved my chair back in it's place, running out of the classroom and into the empty hallway as the bell chimed. I couldn't belive this was happening. I didn't know who the hell Namine was. All I knew was that the second I saw her, I recognized exactly who she was. It was like Hayner...and Olette, and Pence. But they were _dead_- or at least, Hayner was on the edge of death. After running down the hallway a considerable length, I pressed my back to a wall and slowly slid down, lowering my head between my knees. My breathing was heavy. Last night replayed itself again, and all I could do was try and stop this anxiety attack from wrecking me. Tearing me to pieces. Obliterating my heart.

I heard the soft patter of footsteps approach me, and looked up to see Namine's figure hovering above me.

"I didn't think you'd come back." She said softly, resting a hand on my shoulder. I jerked back, grimacing.

"Who the hell are you!" I shouted, startiling her. "Who the hell are you? Who is Hayner? Who is Seifer? Who're Pence and Oletter? AND WHY DOES EVERYONE EXCPECT ME TO KNOW THEM WHEN I JUST GOT HERE?"

I even suprised myself by letting that all go. Her expression went from suprised to understanding. She played with a piece of her hair, smiling sadly.

"Oh..." Namine said softly, "They were right. You really don't remember."

My blood ran cold. I yanked myself up off the ground, smashing both of my fists into the wall infront of panic was gripping my chest now, and I grinded my teeth together in an effort to regain composure.

"Remember what?" I asked between my teeth, smashing my head against my fists. "I just got sent here by my grandpa, okay? I don't know how I know you. I just know your name. I'm a messed up kid, so my grandpa sent me here...there's nothing to remember!"

Namine let out a soft squeak, turning slowly around and walking back towards class. I watched her go, wishing she had never said a word to me.

"Wait!" I called after her, gripping my arm to make sure I was still solid. "Namine...who the hell am I?"

Her figure stopped. She didn't once turn around to awnser me.

"Not the boy I remember."

I returned to my dorm after that class, deep in thought and planted in my memories. I tried to remember middle school; no luck. Elementary school? I remember small fragments of my parents, but that was before the so called "accident." They both passed away and I was too young to remember when, so I was sent to live with Ansem, my grandfather. And then...blanks. All the way up to here, I have no other memory than wallowing in my own self pity and taking the pills Ansem had given me. Up to this point, I had never once thought about my past. I had wondered about the "accident"- I couldn't even remember what it was. I was drawing up empty shells. It was as if someone had gone back and had my whole life erased.

Sora entered the room, throwing his bags down on his bed. "ROXAS!" He grinned, walking over to my side of the room. "Are you ready to hangout with me and Kai and Riku and Nami today?"

I shuddered. Not Namine. I couldn't face her until I knew the right questions to ask, until I figured out what the problem with me was. Until I _knew _what was blocking me from reaching my memories, I refused to see her. Sora looked eager, and it hurt me to turn him down; but I had to.

"Sorry Sora, but I feel really sick..." I muttered, clenching my blankets. "I think it's all that fighting catching up with me."

Sora groaned but smiled slightly, giving me the thumbs up. "It's okay!" He said enthusiastically, getting up towards the door. "I understand. Tommorow, maybe? I'll grab you dinner on the way back, I shouldn't be long, OH, and before I forget, is there any book you want at the library? No? Yes? Well, just tell me later- OH! I really better go. OKAY, bye Rox!"

I smirked, hiding my face udner a pillow. _How he dosen't suffocate while speaking from lack of oxygen, I will never know._ I thought, letting my thoughts rest delicately on the topic of the red head next door.

As if reading my mind, Axel opened my door, peaking in. He grinned when he saw me laying in bed, loping over to my side of the room.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I joked, sitting up. He shook his head.

"You should know me by now, shorty. Privacy dosen't apply to anyone within a 5 foot radius of me...or people under 5 feet in general." I swatted at him and he ducked, staring directly into my eyes.

"You," I mumbled, turning my back to him. "Are a huge dick." Axel laughed, sitting on the edge of my bed. We sat like this for a while, neither of us speaking as I stared at the setting sun through my window. The way the red and orange light blended together never ceased to amaze him.

"What's on your mind, Roxie?" He asked delicately, and I turned to face him. Again, my mouth tricked me, and I blurted out the first thing I could think.

"I want to watch the sunset." I blushed after saying it, burying my head into my sleeve. It just sounded _incredibly _dumb- but Axel laughed and hauled me out of bed, pushing me into the hallway and up a flight of narrow stairs.

"Are we even allowed to be here?" I said nervously as he pushed me onto the roof of our dorm. He shrugged, laughing.

"I'm not really sure, but you said you wanted to see the sunset." Axel smirked. "So here you are. The sunset."

I turned my head and saw that Axel was right- from this area of the roof, the sunset was in perfect view. I gasped, teetering to the edge of the building before sitting down on the edge, my legs dangiling over. Axel did the same, his hands behind his head and he leaned non chalantly against the side of the air conditioner.

For the first time, I looked at him- I mean, _really _looked at him. Axel was thin built, but always wore clothes that flattered his lanky body. His spiky red hair was something only he could pull off, something that distinguished him from everyone else. Axel turned to me and grinned.

"Got me memorized yet, Roxie?" He asked slyly, and I blushed.

"I just, I mean, I just- your hair is red!" I blurted out again, feeling like the most retarded person on the planet. Axel laughed and grabbed me for a hug.

"Roxas," he said quietly, "You really are the cutest thing i've ever seen."

He pulled away, seemingly delighted in the fact that my face was beet red. The damn stomach bugs were back, eating away at me in a delightful way.

"Hey Roxas." He said, kicking his feet against the edge of the building. "Betcha don't know why the sunsets red?" Axel paused, holding his hand up to the light. "See," He began, "Lights made out of all these colors- and out of all the colors, red is the one that travels the farthest."

I smiled, staring out into the sunset. I could sit on this roof forever. Today ended a day- a confusing one, an odd one, and emotional one- but it ended one day of living in the shadow of doubtful memories. _Tommorow, _I decided, _tommorow i'm going to figure out what those pills are for. Tommorow, i'm going to figure out who I am._

If it were only that easy.


	4. Innocent Bones

**AN: WOOO! Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter, but I FINALLY sat down and mapped out what i'm doing with the plot. So if things don't make sense, GOOD. You aren't supposed to know what the accident was, or who exactly it effected, or even the cause...yet. All in good time. For now, please overlook my hideous writing mistakes as I am writing on wordpad. Enjoy! Also, I am trying to develop the characters as evenly as possible...there will be Sora/Riku, and hopefully you'll get to know Demyx, Kairi, and Namine, as well as the other characters that are going to be thrown in later. **

The fire was blazing.

It lapped at my clothes, rising in a flurry of embers and falling like pixie dust. I was screaming, thrashing around wildly, trying to find a way to get myself out. It was everywhere, constricting me, binding my words. Dark figures stood on the outside of the fire. I wanted them to help me, to put out the fire, to kill me so that the pain would just stop.

"_Roxas, why did you do it? Why did you do this to me? Why did you hurt me like this?"_

_"Roxas?"_

"ROXAS?"

I sat up quickly, gasping for air. Sora stood at the edge of my bed, grabbing the sheets around my legs. "Roxas?" He asked again, blue eyes full of worry. I sighed.

"It was just a dream." I noted dully, raising my eyes to Sora's in an apology. It hadn't seemed like a dream, but it must have been. Sora nodded, grinning slightly.

"Maybe some breakfast will make you feel better, let's go!" He chirped as I quickly threw on the school's uniform. Again, I found myself staring at Axel's door as we walked down the hallway. He had left the rooftop quickly and without explanation last night, leaving me to sit there in confusion. Was he mad at me? I groaned, realizing my prospects for today sucked. I would have to face last period, meaning I would have to face Namine.

When we entered the cafeteria I looked around warily for Axel, even Demyx, but they were no where in sight. Namine, too, was absent for Sora's table, (which I was eternally grateful for.) Still, as Sora sat me down at his table and started a conversation on the english essay we had been handed, I couldn't tear my mind off the missing fiery redhead.

"So has anyone," Sora mumbled, is mouth full of food- "Even attempted to start that essay? I mean, Mr. Strife is crazy! It was a first day of school, how am I supposed to write and essay on the most influental moment in my life?" He swallowed, his voice becoming clearer. "I don't even know what that means! Isn't infulental a kind of flu?" I stared at Sora, choking on my eggs.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked, the corners of my mouth raising in a smile. Kairi shook her head.

"Unfortunately, Sora is a dumbass. We all love him anyhow." She smiled warily at me and I smiled back. Riku sat down then, smashing his tray against the table.

"I can't fucking belive this!" The silver haired boy hissed, shoveling some hashbrowns into his mouth. Kairi sighed.

"More soccer team drama?" She probbed, resting her face in her hands. She was obviously used to the boys constant whining. Riku grunted, setting his fork down.

"That red haired skinny assed prick is trying to take my spot as team captain!" Riku almost broke into a scream, narrowing his eyes. "I've been captain since I started here freshman year, and now coach is having a fit over who to pick."

_Red haired skinny assed prick? _I almost laughed, knowing it could be no one other than Axel. Riku broke the silence again, this time turning to me.

"You're his friend, right?" He asked, staring into my eyes. I nodded. "Pass him on this message, and tell him it's from me: If he thinks the team is going to be his, he's sorely mistaken."

With that, Riku leaped up from the table with Sora behind him, obviously trying to calm him down. Kairi laughed quietly.

"It's like this every year when soccer starts. Don't mind Riku, he acts like a hardass, but he's got his moments." She adivsed, dumping her tray in the trashcan behind her. I looked over to where Sora and Riku were standing, locked in a tight embrace. Kairi noticed me watching and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and by the suprised look on your face, I suppose Sora has failed to mention he and Riku are 'more than friends.'" She rolled her eyes. "Sora will deny it everytime, but we all know they are. Just don't be too tough on him about it, okay? He's really sweet, and his feelings get hurt eaisly."

I could already tell Kairi was the mom of the group, and as she spoke she got a certain fondness in her eyes. I nodded. Riku and Sora? _Really? _

"Well, Roxas, it's been nice metting you, but i've got to find my friend Namine." Kairi smiled, walking in the opposite direction and giving me a wave. "See ya later!"

First period, and still no sign of Axel.

I was furious with him. He couldn't just stalk off in the middle of a conversation and leave me with no explanations! In fourth period science, his desk was empty. In P.E, there was one less person on my dodgeball team. By the time the last period bell had rang, I was fuming and ready to rip my hair out. Why did his abscense piss me off even more than he did? It was almost enough to make me forget about Namine, who I encountered as soon as I entered the doorway.

"Oh. Roxas. Hello." She said politely, and I nodded. What was I supposed to say to her? 'Hi, can you please explain why I have no memory past a year ago?' I simply shut up and followed her back to our table. Namine sat down, sighing as I started a conversation again.

"Namine, who I am? You didn't awnser me yesterday. You know who I am, I know you do! And don't just say Roxas, please." I begged her, dropping my voice an octave. She stared up at me, her eyes filled with a flash of grief before she smiled sweetly again.

"What are you talking about, Roxas? We never talked yesterday. We simply introduced ourselves. I've got no clue who you are." Namine said this carefully, smiling again before going back to her drawing. I groaned, digging my fingernails into my palms.

"Namine, please. I got my ass handed to me by some kid named Seifer, who claims I know all about some people named Hayner, Pence, and Olette, two of which are dead. Yesterday you acted like you had seen a ghost when we met. I _knew _your name. All I know is that I just got here a year ago and this is my first time at this school- _ever._" I dropped my voice again. "So please. Please tell me who I am."

Namine took a deep breath, shaking her head slowly. "You know far too much already, they're going to be angry."

_They? _I thought, tracing circles in the desk. Was it really going to be this difficult? I looked up, locking eyes with Namine. She seemed to hesitate before scribbiling on a piece of paper and handing it to me.

The bell chimed, signiling the end of class.

"Meet me there tonight, eleven o' clock. Sharp." Namine paused, hovering at the door for a moment. "I may not be able to tell you everything, but I can try."

As class let out I made my way to Axel and Demyx's room, intent on figuring out where the red head had been all day. With Namine's paper still clutched between my fingers, I knocked on his door, half suprised when he opened.

"Roxie." Axel said, attempting a smile. He looked tired and dishevled, opening his door wider to let me pass. I slipped the paper in my pocket.

Now, Sora was kind of messy, but our dorm was _nothing _compared to his. It looked like the worlds largest tornado has stormed through, ripping everything to pieces. Axel side stepped everything carefully, sitting down on a couch and flipping through channels on a small TV.

"Where were you today?" I asked, sounding angrier than I had meant to. Axel blinked, motioning for me to sit next to him.

"I was, uh- tired. Yeah." He yawned, stretching his arms out and resting them on the back of the couch behind me. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, whatever. You skipped and I know it." I dropped the subject after seeing a look of anger sweep over Axel's face. I wasn't sure if it was from me, or from whatever he had been doing today. We made small talk until I looked over his shoulder, noticing a piece of paper slightly open. Suddenly, a large scream of profanities flodded into the room from the hallway. Axel laughed.

"I'll be right back, Dem got a dollar stuck in the soda machine down the hall and I can hear him flipping shit." He grinned, sliding out of the room. I got up, stepping over mounds of clothes, and grabbed the paper I had been observing earlier.

_Dear Axel,_

_You've stated Roxas has made good progress, but you have not given me the information I seek. Meet me at my manor on the dates of 7-_

The letter was suddenly ripped out of my hands, and I stared right into the face of Axel, who looked furious.

"What was that?" I asked, utterly confused. Why did Axel have a letter asking about _me? _It seemed to take a few seconds for Axel to regain his composure before awnsering coldly.

"It was a novel i'm trying to write. I liked your name, so I used it for a character. Do you want me to change it?" He raised an eyebrow, slowly crumpiling the paper. Axel had never really been mad at me before; and the embarrasment of being caught snooping had just hit me. Still confused, I bit my lip.

"N-no!" I stuttered, backing away. "I'm sorry, i'll go-"

Suddenly Axel grabbed me from behind, swinging me around. We were inches from each others face, and he stared at me with a look i'd never seen cross him before.

"Why is it that everytime we really start talking, you run away?" He whispered, leaning closer. I was shaking, pressing my fists into the top of my legs. "I- I don't know?" I said slowly back. The real question should have been 'why was it that everytime I was around Axel, I acted like a retard.' He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist, our faces still dangerously close. What was going on? I was not gay, I was not gay, I was no-

My thoughts were interupted as his warm lips pressed themselves to mine. All my thoughts dispersed as I melted into him, wrapping my arms around his neck and digging my fingers into his hair.

I was so gay.

He pulled back from me, laughing at the expression on my face. "You...just kissed me." I accused softly. Axel pushed my hair back from my face, pressing our noses together.

"Very observant, Roxie." He joked, leaning into kiss me one last time. I didn't know whether to push him away or pull him closer. I didn't have to make a choice as the door opened and Demyx waltzed in, his jaw dropping.

"Well..." Demyx said awkwardly as Axel turned around. "I got my soda?"

"I have to go." I mumbled, my arms slipping from Axel's neck as I walked out of the door. As I turned around to wave goodbye, Axel grinned, Demyx still in shock behind him.

Even with their dorm door closed, I could still hear them both errupt into cheers, causing my face to turn bright red.

I had just kissed Axel. _Axel. _After a day of being pissed off at him, I had just waltzed into his room and he kissed me- but I kissed back.

It was almost enough to make me forget about tonight with Namine, but as I remembered, I sobered up immediately. With my head still light, I slipped the scrap of paper out of my pocket, reading it as I opened my door.

_Tongiht. 11. Meet me at the clock tower._

"The clock tower..." I mumbled to myself.

It was a start.


	5. Land Locked Blues

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is slightly shorter...and sorry it's been so long. I just wanted to push something out to tide my lovely reviewers over. On another note, is anyone going to be attending Orlando Anime Day, Metrocon in Tampa, or AFO? I'll be cosplaying as Roxas and one of my bestfriends will be Sora. Leave me a review if you are and i'll make sure to contact you somehow!**

At 10:30 I couldn't contain myself anymore. Shooting out of bed, I snatched a hoodie and crept out of the room, the door closing with a click behind me.

I was meeting Namine, and maybe, just _maybe, _I was about to meet who I used to be.

As I walked, my mind kept lingering on the kiss. Had Axel just been trying to distract me from the letter? Did I really belive him?

Approching the clock tower, I sighed hesitantly. I was even starting to doubt my own thoughts.

"Roxas?"

Namine's words startled me, and I turned around with a low oath. She smiled again, the smirk not reaching her eyes. Inclining her head for me to follow her, we climbed the stairwell leading to the top of the building.

Basked in the dull moonlight, Namine looked like a ghost.

_Is any of this real? _I thought dully as she dropped herself next to me.

"I suppose you're going to ask me questions now." She whispered, her hands clenched together. "So shoot. I can awnser some, and others...not so much. That's for Ansem to decide."

I stared at the small girl before opening my mouth, letting words spill out.

"Who am I? Where was I before- _this? _Why was Axel talking to my grandfather? Why did I know your name? Who is Hayner- who is Pence? Olette?"

Namine laughed softly, biting her lip.

"You're Roxas. That's who you are."

Her awnser didn't amuse me. I scowled, beginning to stand up. "If this is some sort of joke to you, i'm out-"

She stopped me, resting a hand on my arm and pulling me down. Her eyes showed her apologies, and I complied.

"Look, Roxas. All I can really tell you is who _I _am. And how we're connected. I can't risk your mental health, and I can't tell you everything." Namine paused, sucking in a deep breath. I nodded for her to continue. She looked mortified.

"We met eachother in grade school. We were great friends ever since. Until, you know. Last year. You lost all your memory, Roxas. You're on pills to keep from going completely deranged. The memories all at once- they could overload you. They _would._" Another deep breath. "Hayner was another one of you outside friends besides me. Pence and Olette; well, you were all great friends. We were all...great friends." Namine smiled sadly as she said this, clutching her arm tightly. I frowned. _Outside?_

"So we were great friends, Namine?" I asked quietly, and her expression deepened into something I couldn't place.

"Roxas." She said quietly, her head bowed. "We were more_._"

I was confused, my nails embeding themselves into the palm of my hands. Namine looked absolutely crestfallen, her lips quivering as she spoke again.

"You were my boyfriend, Roxas." Her voice cracked and she raised her knees to her chest. "I was in love with you. We had been dating for a year. I don't understand...how you can just _forget._"

Namine's words strucked an odd chord. The memories slammed into me, one by one, rearranging themselves in order.

_We were at a beach. It was sunny, and Namine was with me. Namine. The girl I thought I loved. She clung to me as we waded into the waters, grinning._

_Twilight Town. We sat at the top of the clock tower, laughing as Namine recited an adventure her and Kairi had been through earlier. I smiled, my thoughts wandering elsewhere as she spoke..._

_It was night. The stars winked as I paced down the street. I felt angry. So fucking angry. A can of kerosene in my hand, a lighter. I ran towards the building now. I would have my revenge. He would never touch me again._

_"Roxas! ROXAS!"_

"ROXAS!"

I sprung up, gasping for air. Namine tugged on my hand, tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Are you okay? Roxas?" She said, worried. I huffed, running a hand through my hair.

"We used to come here, didn't we?" I said softly. The girls eyes widened. "We went to the beach once. You were happy. I don't know."

"You remember?" Namine whispered, her grip tightening on my hand. I didn't like it. I didn't enjoy her touching me like Axel had. It made me want to _kill _myself, knowing this girl was right- she loved me, at one point. I couldn't think about this. I didn't want to. The guilt was beginning to surround me, blanketing me like snow.

"How did you? Was it what I said?" She spurted, joy leaking into her voice. "Do you remember everything yet?"

I shook my head, agony swarming in my chest. Namine sighed and frowned. "I can wait..." She whispered, her expression setting back into misery.

"I had enough kerosene to blow up a small building. And a lighter. I was pissed." I looked up at the girl, holding her gaze. "I wanted to hurt someone. A man. I don't know who."

Namine made a noise in the back of her throat, a her hands fluttering and covering her mouth. She looked away, standing up quickly.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you anymore." Namine shook her head. "But I can tell you one thing. Don't take the pills everyday. Once a week, maybe." She looked at me sadly. "It seems to be helping, when you skip out on them."

_How had she known I hadn't taken them today...? _As if reading my mind, the girl grinned.

"Ansem's got a whole orginization after you, Rox." Her words puzzled me. _An orginization?_

"Orginization thirteen." I said quietly, suprising myself. She looked stunned, but quickly regaining composure, sighing.

"I've told you way too much than I was allowed to. They will kill me. Axel, definintly..."

"Axel?" I said hardly, pressing for further information from her. "Is he involved in this?"

Guiltily, she turned to face me.

"Well, you _were _best friends, afterall."

Like everything else in my life, Namine faded away, leaving me to stand in shock on the clocktower alone.


End file.
